That Beautiful Man
by QueenBee03
Summary: "Who is that beautiful man?" Hannah x Sawyer One-shot!


**A/N: Many of you have probably read this as it's been in my group for a while! But I figured it was time to post here :) I know I wasn't the only one that could feel Hannah and Sawyers sexual tension in the movie, so I decided to give them some action! I don't know that I'll be extending this past this one-shot. But... ya never know ;)**

* * *

"One coffee. Black, two sugars." I say as I hand the beautiful man in charge of my boss' safety the paper cup just as I do almost every morning. Our fingers touch, just barely, and I clench in response to his minor contact.

"Thanks, Hannah." He smiles, the genuine smile I've only seen when he's looking at me. Something tells me that he doesn't smile often. Not that Ana wasn't a pleasant boss to work for, not at all. I couldn't imagine a more wonderful boss. But I got the feeling that Sawyer was very dedicated to his job. Christian Grey was a serious businessman, and it was obvious that the only thing he was more serious about than GEH was Ana's safety. So alas, no smiles for her sexy security.

At first, I didn't understand why on Earth Ana would need personal security but after a recent string of events involving Jack Hyde, I absolutely see the need for a billionaires wife to have someone watching out for her. _Especially now that she's pregnant._

I set Ana's tea on her desk and I can feel his gaze on me as I take a bit of extra time to lean over to set the cup down. I'd be lying if I said that the length of this skirt was purely for _his_ benefit. I've seen the way he eyes me whenever I have my legs on display. His looks never fail to heat my skin even on the coolest Seattle day. I turn around and sure enough his hungry gaze is still raking up and down my legs making me more than pleased that I'd opted for an early morning workout.

I stare at him for a second, waiting for his gaze to reach my eyes and when they do, I feel every cliche that romance novels claim you'll feel when the man that's currently starring in your sexy solo session fantasies gives you _that_ look. _Fireworks. Sparks. A rush of adrenaline. A minor flood between the legs. I feel it all._ Time seems to stand still as we stare at each other for I don't know how long, the tension crackling between us as if we aren't in an office full of people. I blink first, effectively breaking our gaze and make my way out of Ana's empty office and back to my desk. I sit, still feeling his gaze burning into the side of my face. It's taking everything out of me not to look at him when I hear Ana's voice floating through the floor.

"Sawyer, we're going to Grey House, I'm having lunch with Mr. Grey." She says before moving into her office. Sawyer and I share a look as if to say " _We know what that means"_ and I giggle to myself.

 _What was that like? Afternoon delights on a whim, being whisked off to Aspen for the weekend, a man that loved you unconditionally._

I know they say, that no marriage was perfect and you never really know what goes on between two people, but it certainly _seemed_ that Anastasia Grey had the perfect marriage.

"Hannah, I should be back in an hour. Do you want anything while I'm out?" She asks.

"From GEH?" I ask without thinking and I immediately regret it. _Well sort of._ It was no secret that Ana and I didn't have quite the same relationship as some of the other editors and assistants. There may be a line you weren't supposed to cross with your boss, but I crossed it daily. _Hell maybe hourly._

I hear a snicker from my right and I see Sawyer trying to maintain a straight face but I can see the humor in his eyes over my insinuation that the only thing Ana would be having for lunch was Mr. Grey's… well… Mr. Grey.

 _What was she possibly going to bring me back?_

She narrows her eyes at me before shooting a faux stern look at Sawyer. "I could have stopped somewhere on the way back. But suit yourself, smarty pants."

I turn back to my computer. "Have fun!" I say, with a bit of a song in my voice. They move away from my desk and I rest my head on my hand as I watch Sawyer follow behind her wishing I could take a bite out of that perfect ass.

* * *

 **From: Luke Sawyer**

 **Subject: Hello from the GEH parking lot**

 **Date: July 27, 2017 13:05**

 **To: Hannah Hagen**

I hope you don't find this too intrusive but I'm dreadfully bored (as you can imagine), and I was hoping that you could help pass the time.

L.S.

* * *

My eyes flit away from the screen to see if anyone can see my computer as if the words are much more pornographic and obscene than they are. I can feel my cheeks heating up, and my skin literally tingles with anticipation as I put my hands to the keyboard to type out a response.

 _Shit are my hands actually shaking? What the fuck is this?_

 _Pure unadulterated lust, Hannah. You know exactly what this is._

 **From: Hannah Hagen**

 **Subject: Re: So the GEH parking lot is safe from all threats, then?**

 **Date: July 27, 2017 13:07**

 **To: Luke Sawyer**

Not intrusive in the slightest. It's not as if my email isn't too hard to find. But in regards to your boredom, I'm surprised you aren't used to this by now? Haven't you found something to do to pass the time? I can recommend a myriad of iPhone apps. :)

Hannah

* * *

His response is immediate.

 **From: Luke Sawyer**

 **Subject: Re: No threat here**

 **Date: July 27, 2017 13:08**

 **To: Hannah Hagen**

They aren't as riveting as you are Miss Hagen. Especially in that blue skirt of yours.

* * *

 **From: Hannah Hagen**

 **Subject: Re: None?**

 **Date: July 27, 2017 13:10**

 **To: Luke Sawyer**

If we're going to go down this road, then perhaps I need to get off the SIP server. Here's my number: 206-748-1987

Don't make me regret giving you this ;)

* * *

It's only been a few minutes since I sent the email when I feel my phone buzzing. I open it to find a text from an unknown number.

 **LS: Why would you regret it?**

 ** _Luke?_**

 **LS: Yes, answer me.**

 _Shit, did I read this whole thing all wrong? Maybe the comment about my skirt was harmless._ I roll my eyes inwardly. _Since when are guys harmless? He might as well have said, "that skirt that would look better on the floor."_

 ** _It was a joke._** I tell him in an effort to buy time.

 **LS: Or you were worried I'd send you something… unsolicited.**

 ** _Ha! Precisely._**

 _So, he did get it._

I didn't want to comment on the number of UDP's or _unsolicited dick pics_ I'd received especially in light of Snapchat. Even from guys that I hadn't shown any interest in. It's like guys wanted to flash their junk all over the internet knowing that it would disappear into cyber space after seven to ten seconds. _I was so over it._

I was jealous of Ana in that regard, Christian didn't strike me as the type to engage in that level of immaturity. _Ever._ It's like as soon as he turned sixteen he was twenty-eight.

Meanwhile, guys that were mine and Ana's age were still behaving like they were frat boys in college.

 **LS: I promise to only send when solicited.**

I look up to the ceiling and run my finger along my bottom lip. _Did I really care about pics from Luke given that I'd spent the last month fantasizing about what was under those perfectly tailored suits?_

I'm about to piggyback on his comment when my phone buzzes with another message changing the subject.

 **LS: How's it been since we left? Miss me yet?**

 ** _Oh yes. I've been crying ever since you left. I anxiously await your return._**

 **LS: Is that so?**

 ** _Yep._**

 **LS: I believe Mrs. Grey has a meeting when we get back, hopefully you can find a way to keep me entertained.**

 ** _I do have work to do, Mr. Sawyer. I can't have you distracting me._**

 **LS: You have no problem distracting me**

 ** _How do I do that?_**

 **LS: Cute.**

I feel my heart start to race, the familiar feeling in my stomach of butterflies emerging from their cocoons and fluttering about. But most importantly the feeling of moisture pooling in my sex as I anticipate where this conversation is going.

 ** _I'm not trying to be! Genuinely curious._**

 **LS: I don't think it's any secret that I can't keep my eyes off of you… while I'm supposed to be watching your boss.**

 ** _Ha. I think she's fine in her office._**

 **LS: Either way, she's commented on how often I stare at you.**

 _Geeze, Ana. Stop cock blocking me!_

 **LS: I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable.** He adds.

 ** _It doesn't. And stop being so formal. I'm not your boss. :)_**

 **LS: I'd let you boss me around.**

 ** _Is that so?_**

 **LS: Indeed.**

 ** _Well in that case, I would love a latte on your way back. Ana knows what I like ;)_**

 **LS: Your wish is my command, Miss Hagen.**

 ** _Lovely!_**

* * *

I'm not surprised when I don't hear back from Sawyer as we were getting close to the time when I assume Ana needed to be back and sure enough within twenty minutes I hear the sound of Ana's heels clacking against the hardwood floor as she does her effortless strut through the office. I'm actually somewhat surprised to see what I assume to be my coffee in her hand. She sets the coffee next to me, raising an eyebrow at me before shooting me a wink.

"Thanks for this." I smile at him as he takes his post in front of her office and a mere five feet from my desk.

The tension is so thick between us you can cut it with a knife but neither of us say anything as I turn to my computer, trying my best to turn my back completely to him. _Not that I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to spend the next several hours of the day staring at him, but I actually had some work to do and he was a huge distraction._ At one point, I cross my legs, and somehow, he must see my skirt ride up slightly because I hear him clear his throat almost instantly.

The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as my scalp prickles, feeling his gaze on me. _Undressing me. Touching me. Fucking me._

Fuck.

I shut my eyes, trying to clear my head of all the thoughts of Luke Sawyer bending me over my desk and drilling what I picture to be a very large cock so deep inside of me that it prohibits me from walking like a normal person tomorrow.

"Hannah?"

My eyes fly open hearing Ana's voice and I turn towards her. "Hey."

"You alright?" She leans against my desk and I nod, trying not to look at the man that has unknowingly discovered a way to turn my insides to mush. Of course, my peripherals don't detect anything, and when my eyes move just an inch to the left, I don't see him.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and when I turn back to Ana she has a knowing smirk. "You've got it bad, Hagen."

"What…?" I shake my head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that look- well. It was how I looked at Christian in the beginning."

"Looked? You don't anymore?"

"Once you have a taste, that look…" she points at my face. "Changes."

"Sounds like you approve."

She shrugs before she hands me a piece of paper. "Can you copy this for me? Two hundred please."

"You got it." I say standing up.

"Oh, and Han?" She calls after me.

"Yes, boss?"

"Take your time." She smiles at me before moving back to her office and shutting the door.

I narrow my eyes, wondering what that was about before I begin moving towards the copy room on the fourth floor. Ana knows I prefer this room compared to the others because one there was never anyone here which meant less interaction with my colleagues- something I preferred. And also, because this copier didn't move at the speed of a first-generation computer, like some of the others. A secret that I was more than happy to keep so that others wouldn't cash in on the fast copier.

The lights in the copy room are dim as the clouds are setting in over the sun in preparation for the rain that was promised for this afternoon. I smile, loving this part. _The calm before the storm._ I forego the light switch and set the paper Ana asked to copy on the machine and press the button, bringing the machine to life. The swish of papers moving into the paper tray is almost comforting as I watch the sun completely disappear behind the clouds, over the Seattle skyline.

I hear movement behind me and when I spin around I'm shocked to see Luke moving slowly towards me. "Holy shit, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need help." He says, his voice low as he approaches me. The room is getting darker by the second but I can still make out his perfect features and that insane body. His muscles flex with every step as he moves towards me.

"Copying? I can assure you it's not my first time." I chuckle, but he doesn't seem to find me amusing as he moves quicker to close the gap between us and I don't even have a chance to think before I'm against the window, his arms boxing me in.

"Hannah." He whispers into the darkness that is taking over the room.

I swallow, desperate to create some moisture in my suddenly very dry mouth. "Yes?" I whisper. His lips are so close to mine that I just need to move forward an inch to touch them. _Do it, Hannah. Do it now!_

"You drive me fucking crazy."

And because I'm so overcome with lust, the words tumble out of my mouth before I can catch them. "I know."

He chuckles finally. His hands find my arms and his index fingers drag along my skin gently, causing the goosebumps to appear instantly. "Luke what are-" I start when his finger presses to my lips.

"You know what this is."

"Do I?"

"Tell me you don't want it. Tell me you haven't thought about me."

"I- I should get back."

"Your copies aren't finished." He says looking at the machine that was still spitting out papers. _Shouldn't it be done by now?_

"I shouldn't…" I trail off and he doesn't even try to hide his disappointment. "Here." The smile finds his face instantly at my qualifier, and I can't stop the response my body has from seeing his lips turn upwards. The phrase _panty dropping grin_ comes to mind and I have to resist the urge to look down to see if mine are on the ground.

"Have dinner with me."

"I didn't know you got nights off."

His finger finds my bottom lip and he drags it across it effectively setting fire to the skin. "Prescott is on tonight."

"So… dinner then?"

"Dinner." He repeats.

"Does dinner include… dessert?" I look up into his eyes, not knowing where this sudden boldness has come from but deciding to run with it when I see the look in his eyes.

"It includes whatever you'd like Miss Hagen."

"Anything?" I ask my voice suddenly breathier than it was a minute ago. He leans closer, his face moving away from my lips and towards my right ear.

" _Anything_." He repeats, his teeth grazing my earlobe slightly.

My hands move to his shoulders on instinct and it startles me that they've moved on their own accord given that I've only ever touched his hand. But they are there and they drift slowly down his body running down his chest, his stomach and end at his belt. I pull that part of him closer to me dying for his pelvis to graze mine just for a second. _Or all of the seconds._

"Hannah… I thought…"

"I don't know if I can wait for dinner… I'm hungry… _now."_ I don't recognize myself or my voice as I press my hand flat against his crotch and I squeeze slightly as I try to make out his dick through his slacks.

"Fuck!" He spits out through gritted teeth. "Hannah." His words spur me on as I frantically undo his belt. I feel like a woman possessed as I unbutton his pants, as I drag his zipper down as I push my hand into his pants and rub my hand hard against his cock that's still hidden by what I know to be sexy boxer briefs. I let his pants fall to the floor pooling around his ankles.

"I want to kiss you." I say with so much conviction, it almost shocks me. I've never been this bold with a man ever, and yet something about Luke Sawyer has me breaking all of my rules.

He leans in to kiss me when I put my hand over his mouth effectively stopping him from pressing his lips to mine. "That's not where I want to kiss you." I shoot him a wicked smirk as I lower myself to my knees in front of him. The copier has stopped leaving the room much quieter than it was moments before and I can only hope Luke Sawyer isn't too loud.

I grip the waistband of his boxers pulling them down slightly and tracing the skin just above his underwear with my tongue, dragging it through the beginnings of his pubic hair. I let the waistband go and move my lips down slightly, starting at the base of his cock and peppering kisses down his length over his underwear. I feel his cock twitch with every kiss and when I look up I'm surprised to see him staring down at me.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He tells me and although it's not the first time a man has called me beautiful, it's certainly the first time I felt like a man was staring through me when he said it. I look down, not knowing what to say as I continue my assault on his dick.

His hand reaches down and cups my chin lifting my gaze away from his cock. "You know that, don't you?" His thumb pulls my bottom lip down slightly, opening my mouth. He licks his bottom lip and it's almost the most erotic thing I've ever seen.

I'm on my knees in front of this man, my lips parted as I prepare to take this man in my mouth all the while he's dying for his turn for a taste of me.

 _Fuck._

I look back down and slowly pull his underwear to his feet allowing his erection to break free from the confines of the fabric. I watch as the underwear joins his pants on the ground before looking back up at the hard appendage that is currently at eye level. _It's hard, it's erect, it's… beautiful._

My mouth literally waters at the sight but I don't dive in. I want to savor this. Despite where we are and the fact that someone could walk in at any moment, I want to take my time. I trail my hand up his inner thigh, slipping my hand between his legs and cupping his testicles before finding the base of his cock. It's thicker than any I've ever touched as I wrap my hand around him all the while I hear him moaning and groaning above me.

Garbled versions of _Fuck. Hannah. Touch me. Yes._ escapes his lips as I begin to stroke his cock slowly. Painfully slow. I notice that he's clenching, his hand balled into a fist and his thighs are both as hard as rocks. I lean forward, my hand still stroking him and I kiss the tip of his penis. I hear him take a sharp intake of breath before he lets it go slowly as if he's having trouble controlling his breathing and I smile inwardly knowing that I'm moments from bringing this man to his knees.

I move my hand back to the base of his cock as I close my mouth over the tip and slide down, dangerously slow.

"Oh my God." I hear faintly muttered.

I do my best to open up my throat knowing instantly that he's the most well-endowed man that I've ever done this to. _Not that there have been many._

I let him fall from my lips before I grip his cock and run my tongue up the length of his shaft as I stare up at him. His nostrils flare, his eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he takes in what I'm doing. I repeat the move a few times before pushing him back into my mouth and sucking hard as I move back and forth up and down on his cock. His hand finds my head and pushes slightly and while normally I would hate that, there's something about his hands on me that makes me feel powerful despite being on my knees beneath him. "Is this… okay?" I hear him ask.

 _Cue swoon._

I nod, not wanting to move my mouth off of his cock to speak. I push him to the back of my throat and swallow, wanting to get as much of him in my mouth as possible.

"Shit, Hannah. I'm going to come. If you don't want me to come in your mouth, stop."

I push onward, as I'm no stranger to swallowing. And something about having his cum inside of me adds another layer to the arousal building within me. I bare my teeth slightly, grazing them along his skin and I didn't think I'd have to tell him to keep quiet but the groan leaves him has me pulling him out of my mouth.

"Shhh! Can you not!?"

"Sorry, shit sorry! You are… fuck… your mouth is insane."

I smile, the compliment warming me all over as I'm sure this man has received hundreds of blow jobs over the course of his life. I wince, thinking about how a man this good looking probably has a harem of women- even now. I shake my head because none of those women are here now.

 _I am._

And in this moment, I, Hannah Hagen, own this beautiful man.

I narrow my eyes at him before shooting him a smirk. "Keep it down, Sawyer." I don't wait for his reply before I press my lips back to his cock, wrapping my wet lips around him, pushing myself back and forth along his hard member. My hands move up his legs and wrap around him finding his ass and digging my nails into them as he rocks against my face.

"Fuck." I move my hand back between his legs, rubbing his perineum and he twitches instantly. "Hannah, I'm going to come." His grip tightens in my hair as he meets my face, thrusting slightly. I feel him pulsing against my tongue, his cock swelling under the force of my suction and after a beat I feel him spilling his seed into my mouth, the salty liquid gliding down my throat. I don't know how long he's coming or how long I'm sucking but eventually I feel the end of his stream, having sucked down everything he's offered. I place a final kiss on his penis before I pull his underwear and pants up his legs before I move to his feet.

"I think my copies are done." I move towards the copier without another word when I feel his hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling me back towards him.

"But we're not." He growls and pushes me against the window as he presses his body against mine, his warm body still loose from his orgasm rubbing against my tense one that's dying for one of its own. I'm wound so tight I think I might snap just from his rubbing against me. His lips find my swollen ones, as he urgently kisses me. His teeth are biting and sucking the skin of my bottom lip before he slides his tongue between my lips in search of mine. "You- are so incredible." He whispers between kisses.

I know some guys don't love the thought of kissing a woman just after she's blown them, but I think in this moment, Sawyer is so blind with lust that he doesn't care. "Tell me you're on the pill." He growls as he sends his underwear back down his legs before he lifts me into his arms like I weigh nothing more than a feather. My legs immediately go around him, hiking my skirt up around my waist. I'm pressed against the window, the glass cooling my heated skin. I feel his hands at my entrance, and before I can stop him he rips my underwear from me.

"Luke!" I hiss.

"Hush." He grits out. "Tell me you're on the fucking pill."

"I… am…" I groan just as I feel his cock probing my entrance.

"I'm clean." He tells me just as he slips his cock between my slit, rubbing himself against my clit. "Shit, you are so wet."

"I'm clean." I whisper back. The words have barely left my lips before he's pushed all the way inside.

"Fuck!" I groan. _Good girls don't say that word._ I can hear my mother's words as clear as day as soon it leaves my lips but I don't care. _I don't think I've ever felt this… ever._

"Holy shit, you're tight."

I squeeze my muscles in response and he chuckles. "You're trying to kill me, Hagen."

His lips are on mine again, unrelenting in their assault. My hands move to the back of his head, pulling at the hair just above his neck. He thrusts harder and harder inside of me and for a brief second, I feel like he's thrusting hard enough to push us through the window.

 _But what a way to go._

"God you feel good." I moan, trying to ingrain this feeling in my mind, knowing that this is only a one time thing.

 _Well two, he did ask you out to dinner._

He detaches his lips from mine, and rubs them down my cheek, and moves towards my neck. "I can't wait to get you completely naked later. I've been picturing your breasts for weeks." I whimper in response. "And I can't wait to see your pussy." He growls. "I'll be needing an up close and personal look before I leave this room." He pulls out almost completely before pushing in again to the hilt, his pubic bone resting completely against mine as he holds me there.

I've never felt this completely- full. My forehead moves down to rest on his shoulder as his plows get more aggressive… harder… faster… "Can I come inside of you?" He asks and before I can think I'm shaking my head, the word _yes_ leaving my mouth almost like a prayer.

 _Please._

"I need you to get there first." He urges. "Are you close? The way you're gripping me…" he trails off. "I" _thrust_ "wont" _thrust_ "last." The way he's thrusting based on our position, he rubs against my clit every time providing the extra stimulation that I rarely got during intercourse and it has me flying towards my orgasm.

 _Fuck this was good. Like- the best._

"I'm… close…" I whimper, the familiar prickle in my scalp, the tingle in my spine, the toe curling feeling all taking over my body letting me know that delicious release is only seconds away. "There." I whimper before I push my face into his neck biting down on the flesh trying to mask the moan leaving my body as the orgasm moves through me like an explosion. He grunts in response, and wraps his arms tighter around me, as I assume he knows I've lost all control over my body under the force of my orgasm. I shudder in his arms and his lips start at my temple and move their way down my face as he begins to move slower inside of me.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come, Hannah. It's like experiencing something out of this world." I'm at a loss for words at his comment as he begins to pick up the pace. His thrusts become more erratic and aggressive and I feel that he's nearing his end as well. His breaths become faster and I can almost hear his heart racing against my chest. My wedges which are still on my feet are pressing against his back as he thrusts one final time and he freezes and a groan leaves his lips as I feel him erupting inside of me. He thrusts again and again, pumping his seed deep inside of me and something about it spurs me on again, desperate for another orgasm.

 _Fuck. Why are we in this copy room right now? Speaking of which, I wonder where Ana thinks I am with these copies._

The reminder of where we are is like a bucket of ice water on my libido as his face comes into view. He cups my face, pushing me harder against the window to hold me up. He presses his lips to mine gently before pulling away. "Holy fuck.. wow."

"I agree." I grin. He sets me to my feet. "Did you have to rip my panties though?" I roll my eyes, wondering how I'm going to manage to keep all of his cum inside of me and not dripping down my legs all day.

Within a second, he's on his knees in front of me. "I told you, I needed to see your pussy before I left this room." He growls.

"Yes, but how-" My words are halted when I see him rip his tie from his neck and then it's between my legs. _Cleaning our cum out of me._

 _With his tie._

 _Ho-ly. Fuck._

My breath hitches in my throat. "You're not- you're not going to put that back on, are you?" I ask, my chest heaving up and down rapidly out of the arousal pumping through my veins.

 _Would he? Wouldn't people be able to see it? Smell it?_ The taboo thoughts spark something inside of me.

He looks up at me from between my legs as he gathers the last of the moisture from between my legs on his tie. "No. I won't wear it now. Maybe I'll wear it to dinner tonight. So, you can know what's to come after."

I think he's gotten everything when I see him drop the tie and I feel his hands grabbing my ass and squeezing hard. And then I feel it, something probing my folds. I look down, my skirt that is still hiked way up around my waist allows me to see Luke pushing his nose through my sex inhaling the wet skin. "Your pussy is my new favorite smell." He tells me. "I need a taste to get me through the day."

I don't have a chance to respond when I feel his tongue _inside_ of me, probing the same canal where his dick just was before pulling out and exploring the flesh of my lips. His tongue moves upwards and strokes my clit gently before applying pressure. "I thought you just wanted a taste."

"I changed my mind." He growls. "I need you to come."

I sigh as I wonder where in this world this man came from that's going to give me not one but two orgasms in the span of ten minutes.

"It might… take me a while…" I moan, knowing that having just come might take me a minute to get off again.

"You don't have a while." He growls against me. He pulls away from me, a stream of my arousal connecting his lips to my sex. "Tonight, I'll worship your pussy for _hours._ But right now, I need you to come. _Quick._ "

"Fuck." I reach for his head, pushing him back towards my sex as I roll my hips in time with the strokes of his tongue. I lean my head back against the glass, my eyes floating upwards and closing as I let the sensations of his glorious mouth take over.

He laps, kisses, sucks, at me for another thirty seconds or so before I feel myself start to build. One of my legs is over his shoulder, completely opening me up to him and I'm praying that he can keep me upright as the orgasm takes over.

"Luke…" I moan, feeling it start in my toes and moving slowly up my body.

I feel his fingers opening me up, the cool air hitting my exposed sex along with the warm muscle rubbing all over me. I pull hard at his hair, hoping that I don't make him bald by all the pulling I've done while we've been in here.

"You're close, aren't you?" He asks me, all the while his mouth never leaving my sex.

"Yesss." I whisper, my eyes squeezing shut as I feel my release approaching.

 _There._

 _Now._

"Oh my God!" I cry out, my hand immediately going over my mouth as I push my pussy harder against his face. He licks me well through my orgasm before he stops and presses a final kiss to my mound.

He stands and suddenly I feel shy and at a loss for words. I never know what to say- or do exactly after a man goes down on you when you're not in any type of relationship with them. I do the only thing I can think of after years of proper upbringing.

"Holy shit." I whisper. "Thank you!"

Inwardly I slap my forehead. _Thank you?_

He chuckles and I immediately want to shrink into a hole and die. "It was my pleasure, Hannah. You taste even better than I imagined." He smirks.

I clear my throat. "I umm… I should get back."

"Hey." He grabs my hand, stopping me from moving away from him. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Oh. Right. Dinner. Yes." I say, my mind still a bit out of sorts after the orgasms. _He still wants to go to dinner- with me? Even after all of this?_ "Do you need my address?"

He chuckles. "Trust me, I can get it." He strokes my cheek before letting it move down my face to my chin. "I'm going to go out first… okay?"

I nod.

"Do you need help?"

"I got it."

"Okay, I'll see you back downstairs."

I nod again, my voice suddenly absent.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Don't overthink this."

I shake my head _no_.

He chuckles again. "Speak, Hagen."

"Okay."

"Don't blow me off, I'll be pissed." He points at me. _Me… blow him off?_

"I'm not… I won't."

"I'm holding you to that." He moves my skirt down, running his strong hands down the material to smooth it out before he presses a final kiss to my mouth and then he's gone, leaving me alone in a copy room smelling of the delicious sex I just had with Luke Sawyer.


End file.
